Personalization of an electronic device involves a personalization mechanism that makes the devices safe to unwanted access and easy to track if, in case, it gets lost. Conventional mechanisms for personalizing a device use various physical identification tags and labels, such as identification stickers, affixed to a device for the purpose of tracking the device if the device gets lost or is stolen by someone. These physical identification mechanisms are easily available to users of such devices through vendors that provide such tags having a tracking identifier (“ID”). However, the tags tend to be expensive, and can easily fall off the device or can be taken off the device by anybody.
Other methods of device tracking that are in use include online tracking services, which enable a person to track a device whose physical label ID has been registered with the services. However, if the physical label ID on the device is no longer available for any reason, the device can not be tracked.
Moreover, existing online tracking services match the descriptive information of a lost device with stored descriptive information of various devices to return the lost device back to the owner. The descriptive information of devices is given by their respective owners while registering the devices with the services. This process of matching information may be laborious and time consuming for a finder of the lost device. This is because, to track the device and to determine the real owner of the device, the finder needs to compare information of all probable matching devices with that of the lost device.